danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bella 3
Bella #3 is the protagonist of Ultra Despair Bellas. Bella #3 has the title Ultimate Actress, and has received good reviews worldwide in her plays and the movies she participated in, her fans call her an "anti-flop" and everything she takes part in is a tremendous success. She is part of 1st Class in Hope's Peak Academy: South America Branch. As her name implies, she's a member of the Bellas. History Born as a single child in a wealthy, evangelist family, where her parents didn't love each other and were married solely for bible's rules. She was raised in a strict household and school and was constantly reminded of how much they expected her to have a bright future with a traditional family and continue the family's legacy. Personality Bella #3 is the quietest out of the Bellas and she usually only speaks up to call out someone or when she is annoyed by something. She has her own goals and ideas and is not afraid of standing up to Bella if she doesn't agree with something she wants, to the point of not working with her sometimes. She's constantly seem as "nice" and is considered by many the least evil of the group, after Bella #2. While the other Bellas rely on their personal charms to get what they want, she is known for having a aggressive approach to things, proving herself not to be weak on many occasions. Both she and #2 seem to be happy with their place in the group and usually never stand out as anything but a "pretty, popular girl", and like her, she also seem to have hidden depths she avoids showing, such as hating the name "Celeste" with a fiery passion and never liking when people say it. Appearance Bella #3 is a slender, white-skinned girl with blue eyes and blonde hair styled into a side cut. She has long eyelashes and long, pink nails shaped into edge. She wears dark jeans with a sole gold button, a dark sweater with two horizontal white stripes in the arms and a white "8" in the middle, white shoes and dark blue socks with a single stripe on them, along with a white bracelet in her left hand. She has small breasts and is constantly implied she has "pretty" legs. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Actress : Atriz de Nível Super Estudantil, translated as Super Student Level Actress She is a world famous actress and every play, movie or TV show she appears in is a instant success, thanks to her skill and fame. Her acting skill is a helpful asset to others as she sometimes uses it to her own benefit, as it's implied sometimes she is a deeply depressed person that acts like a happy, normal girl. Trivia * She is 16 when she fist joined Hope's Peak and 17 during Ultra Despair Bellas. * She, along with the other Bellas, fit into several ensemble tropes. ** Beauty, Brains and Brawn: Brawn. ** Blonde, Brunette, Redhead: Blonde, excluding Bella #4. ** Four Temperament Ensemble: Choleric. ** Girl Posse: Beta Bitch. Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:LGBT Characters